Precious Moments
by ravenclaw-scorceress29
Summary: Repost, One-shot. Moments before the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Goku's mother receives a visit from the Supreme Kai of Time. What the Kai has to say will be beyond her belief (Not a very good summary but please give it a try)


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything to do with the world of Dragonball/Z/Gt, the characters etc. all belong to the amazing mind of Akira Toriyama and his associates. All I own is the plot.**

 **A/N: This is a repost of a story I posted recently so please enjoy.**

 **Precious Moments**

It was the moment she had been dreading for hours. This was the moment she had to say goodbye to her precious new-born son. Gine stood in armour typical of a saiyan with a white clock over her shoulders. Tucked in her arms and wrapped up in the cloak was her tiny baby, Kakarot. Innocent to what was going on, Kakarot was about to be placed in a space pod and sent to a new planet. The aim; to destroy the inhabitants for Frieza. For Gine, this was the second time a child of hers was sent away. But that didn't make it easier. Her elder son, Raditz was already out in space conquering another world. The case was same for Raditz and Kakarot's father, Bardock. It angered Gine that all the people she cared about were away from her and their home. There was a chance that one, two or all of them would perish and not return.

As the staff prepared Kakarot's pod for departure, Gine was making the most of the last few minutes with her son. He had slept in her arms for the entire time and there was no sign of him waking. He had his little tail wrapped around Gine's arm and his hands were softly clenched in fists. His fresh skin was soft and pink and his jet black hair spiked off in all directions, just like his father. Gine looked down and gazed in his sleeping face. A tender smile appeared on her face. From the moment she first looked in to his face, Gine couldn't help but feel something in her heart. Sure, he was a beautiful little boy but there was something deeper. It was like it, whatever **it** was, was telling her Kakarot would be simply magnificent.

"I can't put my finger on it." She thought.

Suddenly, something in her mind told her to look up from Kakarot and look around. Immediately, she felt her heart start racing. A second ago, the launch deck around her was bustling and noisy. Attendants had been rushing about preparing for launch and a team of saiyans were arriving from their latest assignment as more attendants put their pods away. But now, it was like everything around Gine and Kakarot was frozen. They were like statues. Only mother and son were aware of what was happening.

"What the…?" Gine wondered

"Don't be alarmed." A female voice said from behind.

Holding her son tight, Gine spun to face the origin of the noise. With her son tucked against her, she adopted a defensive stance as she took in the presence before her. Looking right at the startled saiyan mother, a short woman with purple skin, pointy ears and pink hair stood smiling. She had strange earrings hanging from her lobes and her clothes were nothing like that Gine had ever seen on Planet Vegeta. She wore a pink outfit with yellow trimming that was worn off her shoulders, a purple sleeveless top and pants and white boots. Despite this woman's smile, Gine's heart was still racing as adrenaline coursed through her. She had been out of training a very long time but she still knew how to defend herself. However, without a scouter there was no way to know if she could protect Kakarot. Right now, she wished Bardock was with them.

It didn't take long for the stranger to realise that the saiyaness before her was tense and ready to attack if she wasn't careful. Her smile softened as she assessed the situation. Her eyes moved to focus of the infant in Gine's arms. But before the stranger could stare any longer, Gine was getting more anxious. The fact this stranger was staring at her baby worried her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She demanded.

"It's ok," The stranger said, her voice light, "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Chronoa and I am the Supreme Kai of Time."

"A god of time?"

Gine took a few seconds to understand what that meant. She glanced around her at the frozen people.

"You did this, didn't you?" Gine finally deduced, "You stopped time. But why?"

"I did it because I wished to meet you, Gine."

"You know my name?"

"Of course, I am the supreme kai of time. I live in a place where I am able to see any era in time I desire and I am able to see the past and future of any individual person I wish. You are a very important person in the grand scheme of things, Gine"

That sentence surprised Gine. She stood a little straighter as she wondered what the kai meant. The supreme kai then looked once again at the bundle in Gine's arms. Thinking that she had gained some trust from the female saiyan, she stepped closer, her eyes trained on Kakarot. At the sound of footsteps, Gine snapped out of surprise and saw what supreme kai was looking at. Angry that anyone was bold enough to approach her and her son without permission, Gine turned herself so that Kakarot was slightly behind her. She then stretched out her other arm and opened her hand, ready to shoot an energy blast at the kai. Wisely, the Supreme kai stopped and looked Gine in the face.

"It's ok," she told the saiyaness, "I won't hurt your baby."

The kai tried to step closer but this time, Gine started to build an energy blast in her hand. Now, the Kai knew she was pushing her luck.

'I knew saiyans were dangerous but I didn't think this one would be so defensive. I thought Goku's mother would be more approachable than this. Then again, she's probably scared and wants to protect her son."

Finally, Supreme Kai stepped back a few paces and was relieved when Gine's energy blast dissipated and her hand lowered.

"So, why did you want to meet me? Why am I so important?"

"It's to do with the child you hold in your arms. When you look at him, you sense something from him don't you?"

"How do you…?"

"I told you, I'm a Kai. We see more than mortals. What is it you can feel?"

For the first time since the Kai arrived, Gine brought Kakarot back in to her line of sight and cradled him in both arms. The little saiyan was still sound asleep as his mother gazed in to his face. The Supreme Kai smiled as she once again saw the child that would one day be a great ally and friend. He looked exactly like the man she knew, just smaller, cuter and softer.

"It's like I can see his future in his eyes. He's going to grow up differently to the rest of us. There's something in his eyes that wasn't there when Raditz was born. It's almost like he's telling me he'll be ok. I got it while I was pregnant with him. Every time he kicked, it was like he was reassuring me. I didn't want another child but seeing this little guy now, I'm glad I did."

The supreme kai smiled as she watched mother and son together. The affection that was in Gine's eyes was completely different to the danger and threat that was aimed at her a few seconds ago.

"I just wish he could stay with me. I want to raise himself myself."

"Well, as I said, I am able to see the future of just about anyone. And, the future of your little boy is pretty much what you are feeling from him. Except there's more."

Gine looked up and actually wanted to listen. Supreme kai smiled as she understood Gine was more receptive now.

"You see, Kakarot here is going to become something remarkable. I know him in the future and he will become one of the greatest heroes that this universe has ever seen. There will be all kinds of enemies that he will defeat and he will save millions from evil. Through him, the saiyan race will find redemption and renewed pride. Kakarot is one of most important men in creation."

As the supreme kai spoke, Gine found her eyes widening with amazement as she tried to understand what she was being told. From what she was being told, Kakarot wasn't going to be like his father, Bardock, or any other saiyan for that matter. It made her heart feel like it was swelling with pride. She looked down at the sleeping baby's face and smiled at him. He was just so perfect. A few moments later, she looked up at the Kai.

"Why are you telling me these things?" She asked, "Surely telling me risks changing the future."

"I wanted to reassure you. Any other saiyan, I wouldn't bother. But you are different and see something in your son that no one else does. Also, I've only given you a general summary of what your son will do so you won't know what I mean until it happens. You knowing this information shouldn't have any effect on the future."

In the back of her mind, the Supreme Kai of Time felt downhearted. She knew the fate that would become of the saiyan race in a matter of minutes. Even though she had stopped time for a bit, she knew that out in space, Frieza's ship was rapidly approaching the planet with sinister plans for the saiyans. It was hard to stand and watch as Gine admired Goku in her arms. In less than an hour, not only would Goku be heading to Earth but he would also be made an orphan. The supreme kai wished she could help Gine further but she knew that saving her would have a detrimental impact on the whole of creation. And, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't stay.

"I have to leave now," She finally told Gine, "It's been an honour to meet you. And, it has been fascinating to see Kakarot as a baby. He's adorable."

Gine glanced down and smiled. With everything she had been told, Gine was finally beginning to trust the Supreme Kai.

"Well, goodbye, Gine. I wish you the best of luck."

Then suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the Supreme Kai of Time disappeared. Immediately, the hustle and bustle of earlier resumed. Gine had just moments to get her composure together before one of the attendants approached her.

"Ok," He stated, "We're ready, Gine."

With a sigh, Gine allowed herself to be led to the nearest pod and placed the sleeping Kakarot inside. She gently pressed one last kiss to his forehead, assured that her precious son would grow up to be something beyond her own imagination.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it and feel free to review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
